Nico's Story
by ILUVNICO
Summary: About Nico's confused love life
1. Chapter 1

Nico Feeling Negative

After the big fight with Gaia, Nico feels like he's not accepted again. There were many reasons behind it. Number one, Hazel is back on Camp Jupiter, and he's missing her a lot.

Number two … well he doesn't want to admit that, but his feelings for Percy are getting stronger again. He was in his cabin until someone came and knocked the door. It was Piper.

'Shall we go outside?' said Piper. 'This place is freaking me out.'

They went outside to the place where people were canoeing and sat down on the ground. Sitting on the ground might have been a scary thing to do a few months back, not anymore.

'So, why are you talking with the underworld kid now?' asked Nico.

'Di Angelo, stop talking nonsense, okay?' Nico registered the new use of his surname and chose to shut up. 'I came to talk about Jason with you, he's back in Camp Jupiter and I'm kind lonely here.'

'I miss him too, he used to keep my secre...' he faltered.

'Yah, I know about that, being Aphrodite's daughter has its advantages.' Said Piper.

Nico hadn't looked forward to talk about this with Piper. He didn't know she knew about this. This followed a really long and awkward silence, until Piper spoke. 'You know, Will Solace might even like you back, if you talk about it with him …'

Nico considered about this for a minute or two, 'well, I think its all about Percy again. I mean, I can't choose between them.'

At the very precise moment a very pretty girl came and interrupted them. She had elbow length black hair and brown eyes. She had a bit of tan also. 'Hey,' she said to Piper and she smiled at Nico. 'Chiron is looking for you, he said it's urgent' she said.

Piper got up said 'well, Nico I'll talk to you later.' As Nico got up she hugged him and went to the direction of the cabins. The other girl waved at Nico and departed too.

In his whole lifetime, Nico hadn't looked at a girl in the definition of pretty. Nico was confused with himself at his own emotions. He went back to his cabin and closed the door with a snap. But, he couldn't stay there anymore, his own cabin is freaking him out now.


	2. Nico's Freaked Out

Nico's Freaked Out

Nico had drifted to sleep while he was immersed in his thoughts. The sound of the horn woke him up. He had this weird nightmare of a faceless girl and two guys fighting over him. He tried to forget it.

He sat at the table where he was alone, because he was the only kid of Hades. Piper saw that he was alone and walked towards his table.

'Hi' she said, 'feeling good? You looked like you have woken up from your funeral coffin'

'Just a little bit drowsy and by the way in the Hades cabin there are blood red velvet coffins instead of beds.' Nico said as Piper laughed.

'Hey, Piper!' called a voice. Nico looked around to the voice and saw that she's the same girl he'd seen earlier with shiny black hair and all.

She came over and sat right next to Nico. He almost choked on his half eaten cheeseburger. Piper looked like she's having a seizure, with uncontrollable giggles.

'Drew and those wannabes are so light headed that they make me throw up on my own food for the stuff they talk about, it's just YUK!' said the girl.

Piper was still struggling with her giggles to reply so she just nodded.

'So, aren't you going to introduce me to your nice, cute little friend over here' she pointed at Nico and asked.

'Umm, this is Nico do Angelo, son of Hades,' Piper told the girl who grinned. 'and this is Jade Cruiz, one of my sisters.' She managed to say between her newly produced giggles.

Nico gave Piper this look which said 'get on with it, I'm just amused,' but it did not help.

Nico and Jade waited until Piper's giggles are over.

'So, I've heard a lot about you from my fellow cabin mates.' She gave an involuntary look towards Drew. 'They said you are this cute little guy who likes to wear black and helped to bring peace to Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter' Nico felt flattered but he did not show it.

'Jade is this famous businessman's daughter, she came just two days before, just after Jason left Camp Half Blood, Oh, and she's fourteen too' said Piper.

Nico just nodded and smiled at Piper. There was this lump stuck in his throat, near his trachea. He couldn't talk or even do anything. He was afraid he might get embarrassed in front of Jade. Actually he was nervous, something he doesn't feel normally except to the parts where he's in front of Percy.

Jade has already finished her food. She just ate an apple and a slice of pizza. She reached and kissed Nico's cheek and got up. She hugged Piper and made her way to her cabin.

Nico had his mouth open with a really stupid look on his face. She had actually kissed him, she had said he's cute, the kid of Hades, the person who didn't approve of physical contact at all, he didn't seem to mind that right now. The person whom everyone feared, who could raise skeletons and zombies from the ground, him, Nico di Angelo


	3. Percy Being a Big Brother

Percy Being a Big Brother

The next morning when Nico woke up, the first thing he saw was Percy and Annabeth walking along the strawberry bushes.

His heart stopped for a brief moment, but it wasn't as bad as before.

The satyrs were playing their pipes. They were enjoying themselves. Grover Underwood was among them.

At the distance Nico saw Annabeth leaving for the Athena cabin. Percy looked really smug about something.

'Come to the lake at nine o'clock precisely, okay?' Annabeth said.

'Sure, wise girl,' Percy replied. Annabeth gave him a look and left. Nico turned to leave, but he heard his name. it was Percy, he was calling Nico. Nico walked towards him.

'Fancy a walk?' asked Percy. It might have been awkward walking with him alone. But this was not just another guy. This was Percy. He can be in any mood any time he wants.

'Well, the you-have-a-crush-on-me thing, it's over right?' he asked just naturally.

'Hmm… I suppose yeah,' Nico said. Percy looked convinced. First of all Nico didn't know why he likes this guy next to him so much.

'I mean, he's cute and all, but why?' he asked himself. Not just once, a hundred times, maybe a thousand? He didn't know.

Percy put his hand around Nico and steered him towards the Poseidon cabin. The cabin was brighter and a bit smaller than his cabin. It smelled of seaweeds. Nico sat on a chair while Percy sat on his bunk.

'So, little bro, have you heard from Hazel lately?' Percy asked.

Well actually just once. She seemed to be happy with Frank, the guy who could turn into a bulldog or even a dragon if he wanted to. Nico told Percy about the Iris massage he received yesterday night, while he was staring at the skull on his favorite T-shirt, somehow it seemed to entertain him.

'You know, the first day we met, you were driving me crazy asking questions about Annabeth and I' Percy said. 'Actually I thought you have a thing for Annabeth.'

Nico was staring outside the window and sighed. 'Sometimes, I can't understand myself,' Percy came over and sat next to him. 'I was left out and alone when Bianca died, I was scared of the society, I was afraid of what people will think when they know who I am,' he said this really fast and broke into tears.

The first time he really cried in front of someone else. Percy put his arm around his shoulders and held him tighter, Nico's head in his chest. Percy felt like a big brother to Nico. Nico was sobbing and shaking all over. Tears streaked down his pale face. Percy looked at Nico and wiped his tears off with his own hands.

'I'll help you, whatever your feelings are,' said Percy. "If you think you have no friends, you are completely wrong. You have I, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, even Annabeth and Leo.' At the word Leo, Nico remembered how he had died.

Percy got up and dragged Nico along with him. Just before opening the door, Percy kissed Nico's forehead and said, 'Always remember what I told you…' then he opened the door and went towards the lake, where Annabeth was waiting. Nico stood there and thought.

He remembered all the people who were his friends. He remembered Bianca and Hazel, his sisters. He remembered Leo, who had died in the last battle with Gaia. He remembered Jason and Frank, Frank was not so close to him, but Jason was the first person who got to know his secret and he didn't tell it to anyone. He remembered Reyna, the first person who felt closest to him, the satyr Gleeson Hedge, who had been a maniac and helped him get his health back from all the shadow travelling. He remembered Piper, who had been sincerely nice to him on the last few days. He remembered Percy and Will, and even Annabeth no matter what, you can't stay mad at Annabeth. It just won't happen.

And at last, he remembered jade Cruiz, the newcomer, who touched his heart as a girl for the first time in his life


	4. Embarrassed

Embarrassed

Nico couldn't believe what had happened just few hours ago. It has been so unbelievable. He felt really embarrassed that he felt like killing himself.

This morning as Percy left, leaving him, he found himself surrounded by these girls. Jade was among them. She came and took hold of his hand and went off in the direction of the woods. The other girls didn't follow. Nico had no objection to this.

The woods were deserted except for birds and little squirrels. They sat at the base of this really big tree, which was a good hiding spot if you wanted to be hidden. Nico didn't know why Jade has taken him here. As Jade wasn't gong to explain, Nico took the matters on to his own hands.

'Is this some kind of surprise?' asked Nico

'No, it's just I wanted to know you more because you are this big hero who helped to save the world and blah blah, blah blah blah…' said Jade.

Nico kept staring at her. There was a birthmark right above her mouth, on the left. It was pretty attractive and kind of distracting too.

'You have any siblings?' asked Jade.

'There was Bianca, she died three years ago and there's Hazel Lavesque, daughter of Pluto, she's in Camp Jupiter.'

Jade took out her sword, it was made out of celestial bronze and it looked threatening. She looked at her own reflection for a while and spoke.

'Before, in the mortal world, I had a boyfriend, his name was Nathan. He died in a car crash just last month.'

Nico didn't know why she was telling him this. Nico was not so good at comforting people. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Nico was trying to find something interesting in his shoes, it was awkward.

'He used to look just like you, except for the whole black outfit,' she said. 'He had the same eyes, hair and sometimes, he had the same look on his face which you have right now.'

Nico hastily tried to change the look on his face. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'Is my presence a good thing or a bad thing for you?'

'I'm not sure, I don't know-' she said.

Nico inched closer to Jade. She smelled of roses and jasmine. 'Nico, I think I like you,' she said.

Nico was uncertain about this statement. He wanted to know in what way she liked him. A friendly way, or a more than friendly way? Nico reached out and held her hand in a more reassuring way. There was a ring on her finger; on it the letters "N" and "J" was engraved.

'I suppose, Nathan gave you this?' Nico asked looking at the ring 'Yeah, he gave it to me on our very first date, since he's gone I've been looking for someone who can replace the "N",' Jade said.

Nico didn't know what made him to this, 'I think I'm a good substitute!' he leaned towards Jade and kissed her on the lips. They broke off, after about thirty seconds.

It took few seconds to Nico until his brain started working again. He scrambled up and ran towards the Hades cabin, which he locked himself up. It has been a few hours he had been in there.

'She might think I'm someone who has psychiatrist problems! Kissing someone in the first twenty-four hours you've met them! Should be a world record. And that's a girl, I mean, I've had a crush on a guy in the last three or four years' Nico said. Apparently no-one heard him except the furniture and the walls.

He started pacing around the room, kicking stuff until he stabbed his toe on a desk. He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. At the very precise moment, someone came bursting into the room. It was Piper.

'Wait, what? I thought the door was locked' said Nico.

'Charmspeak,' she said naturally. 'Even door locks listen to me and you, Nico di Angelo, be a good kid and listen or I'll have to use Charmspeak.'

Nico wasn't afraid of the sweet-talk thingy, but the idea of Piper making you tap dance without your pants in the middle of a crowded football ground, with just her voice was enough to make him freak out. She sat down next to him on the floor, with her legs crossed.

'The first piece of information is an advice by Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty,' said Piper. Nico had no idea where this advice talk was going to end up. Piper continued, "never run off like a startled faun when you have kissed someone, it disappoints them.' Nico absorbed this very slowly into his mind.

'How come you…' Nico stopped in mid-sentence. 'Of course, you know everything about what other people say and do privately.' Good for him, Piper didn't notice the sarcasm.

'The second piece of information is, Jade is looking all over for you. As the news was spread, someone has seen you jump into the lake from the tallest pine tree in the river bank,' said Piper.

'Oh! That's a good idea, I was thinking of jumping off a cliff, but there are no cliffs around here,' said Nico. Piper gave him a disgusted look.

'Be a gentleman and go meet Jade, before she jumps off a cliff herself.'

Nico took this really seriously, he ran towards the door and went off leaving Piper alone in his semi-haunted cabin.

**The last chapter is coming up really quickly. Since this is my first fanfic ever, feel free to post a review if there is any mistake. 3 3**


	5. Happily Forever

Happily Forever

Nico sped over to where Jade was making a tantrum. She was screaming, shouting, crying and running everywhere looking for him. Many people were watching; some of them were trying to calm her down, Most of them were afraid to get closer to her.

Nico felt his mouth open slightly. He cautiously walked towards Jade. Jade saw Nico and stopped moving, she waited until he came closer.

Jade had a fierce look n her face, she reached out and started punching every inch of his body- 'you… dare… leave… me… again… like… that… and… I'll… skin… you… alive…' At every single word she gave a fresh punch.

And then he stopped abruptly and kissed him, in front of every single person in Camp Half Blood. The audience clapped and cheered. Some guys even wolf-whistled.

Finally they broke apart. 'Next time, shall we go to a more private place?' gasped Nico out of breath.

They strolled over the pathway and went to a lonely place near the big-house.

'Why did you run away?' Jade asked.

'I was obviously embarrassed and scared of your reaction,' Nico replied. 'And you should know that for a long time, I've had a really big crush on Percy.'

'Thanks for your confession, but I knew that since the first day I met you,' Jade said.

"Of course, bloody daughters of Aphrodite," Nico thought.

'Why should you be scared of a reaction of a little girl? You are a kid of underworld! You should be stronger than that!' Jade said.

'I've always had a soft spot in close relationships.' Nico said.

'From today onward… ' She stared at her ring for a while, 'this "N" stands for Nico di Angelo.

Nico leaned over and kissed her. He had one of his hands on Jade's shoulder. He moved it downwards, it stopped near her chest. He could feel…

-NJ-

_30 minutes later_

It was dinner time. He was eating all by himself on his table, when he was soon joined by Percy, Annabeth and Piper.

'Nice drama out there,' Percy said. 'Improvement seen from you little brother, never thought you'll get out of that ten-year-old annoying personality.'

'Anyway who was that pretty girl?' asked Annabeth.

'Oh, that's Jade, one of my sisters, she met Nico for only two days and they are already going out,' Piper said.

Nico went red and kept eating his grapes. He kept his eyes on his plate that he didn't notice Jade until she slipped into the chair next to him.

'So, how's it going for you two?' asked Annabeth.

'We are officially a couple now!'Jade said. 'I know, we have known each other for only two days, but I suppose its okay for him.' She smiled at Nico.

'You two are so cute together,' Piper said.

Annabeth gave her a high-five. Girls were so hard to understand. Percy just looked at each other in turn like he was trying to absorb in their thoughts, dumbfounded.

The Apollo kids were having a sing-along while the Demeter kids watched and applauded. This new life was something Nico thought he would never experience. He was happy for the first time in Camp Half Blood, where he always felt isolated. Now he had a bunch of really cool friends, plus an "official" girlfriend.

'I'm getting a little bored of sleeping all by myself in the cabin,' said Percy to Annabeth. 'You can come if you want to, we can even share a bed.'

He winked at Nico and Piper. Piper winked back. Annabeth looked flabbergasted but said yes. Nico thought of better not to ask what they were going to do when they were in the same bed.

'I've got good news,' Piper said. 'Jason said he will be coming here tomorrow with Reyna to start the work of the new shines of minor Gods and Goddesses.'

'Oh! Cool, the lightning-guy is coming back to see the water-boy,' said Percy dreamily. Everybody laughed except for Jade who looked confused.

'Come on, I'm so sleepy though its still eight o'clock,' Percy said and dragged Annabeth along with him, leaving their half eaten food behind.

'They seem so enthusiastic,' Piper said grinning.

Nico eyed Jade from the corner of his eye and saw Jade was looking at him and nodding her head. He didn't know what that meant, but Piper had a very serious look on her face.

'Okay! I'm done, see you t the cabin, hopefully, but I don't think Chiron will like the idea of two people on the same night sleeping somewhere else than their own cabin,' Piper said to Jade and winked.

The winking ruined the whole serious mood. Piper glanced at Nico skeptically and waved, the she stalked off into the cabins.

At the moment Jade smelled like strawberries and marshmallows. Nico was pretty sure she smelled like roses and jasmine until a few minutes ago. Maybe it was some kind of Aphrodite magic, Nico thought. He resisted the urge to ask her what her perfume brand was, instead, he stared at her fingernails which were long and pretty.

'Have you finished eating?' she asked.

Nico said yes and tried to cover up his half-eaten fruits, mainly the pomegranate which he always avoided eating. It gave him flashbacks of the two giants and the glass jar he was captured in.

They stood up and walked towards an isolated part in the camp where no one comes except the people who have lost their way. Nico found this place when he was strolling alone, absorbed in his thoughts. It was actually an accident which brought him here. There were many kinds of birds during the day time, but not a single soul at night.

Suddenly, a pink and white tent appeared out of nowhere in front of them. It was decorated with roses and snowballs. This is the middle of the summer and the snowballs didn't seem to melt. It didn't make any sense.

'Must be some of mom's magic,' said Jade.

They went inside the tent. It was bigger than it appeared from outside. Even a bed was inside the tent. The fact that there is a large single bed other than two small beds bothered Nico. The interior decorating was similar to the outside.

Jade was already sitting comfortably in a corner of the bed. Nico sat down on the other side of the bed and stripped off his T-shirt…

-NJ-

_Next Morning_

Nico woke up next morning with a start. He had a nightmare. Well, it's common for Demigods.

The last night's memories were still groggy and unclear, like he had been drunk. He had drifted to sleep during the night. However, he was completely naked, so was Jade. Memories of last night flooded back to his brain, one by one. He didn't want to think about it again though it felt good.

Jade is muttering in her sleep. Nico couldn't really understand what she was saying, but he caught on some words and sentences like "his abs", "his eyes", "hot", "incredibly", "pineapple" and "that's so long".

Nico gently shook Jade by her shoulder. She slowly got up and yawned. When her eyes focused on Nico, she said "oh" and looked down at her are body.

'We should get dressed up,' Nico said not meeting her eyes. He kept his eyes on her navel because he was sure, he would blush if he sees somewhere else.

There was a grin on jade's face when they got dressed. The tent disappeared when they got out of the tent.

They went towards the big-house and saw a blonde-guy with a black-haired girl talking to Chiron. Jason and Reyna have arrived.

'Hey, Nico!' Jason said seeing Nico walking towards him.

Jason almost choked him trying to give a hug.

'Hi Reyna, hi Jason, what's up?' Nico asked.

'Nothing much,' Jason said. 'Aren't you going to introduce your charming friend to us?'

'Umm… this is my… ' Nico paused and said 'this is Jade Cruiz, daughter of Aphrodite.'

'Any sister of my girlfriend is a friend of mine,' said Jason and shook hands with Jade.

Reyna exchanged a look with Nico.

'Wonder where Pipes is… ' Jason said to himself and strolled across the path to the cabins. When Jason saw Piper, he ran and kissed her.

Annabeth and Percy came along and hugged Reyna and Jason each.

'How is coach Hedge and Mellie?' asked Reyna.

'They are in Olympus with the baby satyr, doing something for the Olympians, I suppose,' Annabeth said.

-NJ-

_One hour later_

Jason and piper have gone off somewhere leaving Nico alone, in cabin thirteen, all by himself. Jade was somewhere else too. Loneliness never bothered him this much before. He went outside and walked around absent minded until he bumped into Jason.

'Watch where you're going, Nico,' he said teasingly. 'I heard that your love life is getting better at the moment now.'

'What?' said Nico half-consciously.

'Gods!' said Jason. 'Piper, told, me, that, you, are, going, out, with, Jade,' he paused at every word.

'Yeah, I mean, no, wait,' Nico was confused. He felt like killing Piper for this. 'It doesn't make any sense, but the answer is yes.'

Jason slapped his shoulder and grinned. There was something wild in his face, his glasses askew. And then he started laughing so hard, that he actually doubled over and eventually slid into the ground where he rolled over the grass, clutching his sides.

Nico just waited until he subsided.

He got up and said, 'congratulations, little cousin, may you have a fabulous, happy life in future,' a bit sarcastically and started laughing again.

As Jason mentioned, Nico and Jade did have a happy life except for some monsters that interfered.

*The End*

**I know this story is short, but better stories will be coming up in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus or any character which is involved except for the basic plot-line and Jade Cruiz**


End file.
